


The Mark of Devotion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [77]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows of no one else within the organization to have the marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 June 2016  
> Word Count: 481  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: Ann - scars  
> Summary: She knows of no one else within the organization to have the marks.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series character background development for Ann. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this turned out rather differently than I'd planned when I started writing this for my friend Annie's birthday fic. I've been intrigued by Ann's scars ever since we first saw them at the end of episode 01x03 "The Deliverer," and wanted to know the history behind them. This mystery has been rattling around in the back of my brain ever since then, the muses working out the threads of what became this fic. I'm quite sure there will be more about them, and their psychological and emotional impact on Ann's life.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It was her choice from the start, not that anyone tried to dissuade her from it. To this day, she still believes Mrs. Baylock was proud of her for both the decision to do it, as well as the lack of flinching when it was done. She'd briefly toyed with the idea of a tattoo, but that felt too crass, too vulgar, and too easy. This would be a lifelong commitment she was making, giving every fiber of her being and her life to the Plan and the Deliverer. It had to mean something, had to sustain the mundanities of the rest of her life as she waited and worked for the day the Deliverer attained ascension.

She still has the pocket knife she'd first used to carve the three nearly identical numbers into her flesh. She uses it every time she reopens the scars to remind herself of just how dedicated she is to the Plan and the Deliverer. The handle is worn smooth with over thirty years of use. In the beginning, she'd barely let the wounds heal before she opened them up again. While they healed, she'd trace the curves and lines with the rounded end of the handle, just to feel the pain blossom and spread through her body. 

On the rare occasions when she feels uncertain about things, she only needs to trace the raised marks with a fingertip to remember what she has promised the Power. She has never once regretted this decision of complete dedication to the Plan.

She knows of no one else within the organization to have the marks. No one alive. Mrs. Baylock bore them as a tattoo. It is perhaps the one thing about her mentor that Ann most dislikes. Margot Lyons bears a birthmark on her right inner thigh, a strange motif of lines and curves that is typically considered a strange, random tracery of veins too close to the surface. Ann knows better. She can trace the triple sixes and the face of the horned serpent easily. Not that Margot shares it often, not since the seizures and the dementia set in. It was the placement of Margot's mark that partially motivated the placement of Ann's scars. To this day, she sees the two of them as the most devout of the Deliverer's devotees.

Many of the others in the organization have other tattoos, thinking them easier to hide or get rid of if necessary. She will never get rid of her scars. They are as important to her life as the stretchmarks she still bears from two pregnancies. The lack of proper commitment among those in the organization troubles her, but she knows what her place is and she will continue until her dying breath. When the Deliverer rises to His power, the non-believers and casual believers both will be dealt with swiftly once and for all.


End file.
